Time must be rewritten
by VoldLunaMione
Summary: Hermione is sent back in time and is James Potter's twin sister. Hermione must defeat Voldemort before the losses are too extreme.
1. Chapter 1- A meeting

Hermione was in the headmaster's office after the final battle. Voldemort was gone, but so was everyone she cared about. Harry died killing Voldemort. Ron and Ginny were killed dueling Bellatrix Lestrange. Her parents didnt even remember her... Dumbledore dead the year before... She froze as she heard footsteps coming near the door.

_Where to hide, that is more important than brooding, come on Hermione, snap out of it._

Hidden behind the desk, she listened as the footsteps entered the couldn't see who it was, though, and so after a minute or so cautiously poked her head out. Suddenly there was a bright light, and then it all went dark.

°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—

Hermione opened her eyes and immediately closed them again, flinching at the pure whiteness of the place she was in. After another minute, she opened her eyes, squinting. She looked around her and saw three beautiful women. One had golden curly hair halfway down her back, with bright blue eyes and a small smile. The second had slightly wavy golden-brown hair in a bun with hazel eyes, a fierce look, and a slight frown. The third had red hair, emerald green eyes, and looked slightly bored. The 3 women walked up to her, and started to argue between themselves.

"I still think we shouldn't do this!" The second one said.

"It will be too dangerous to give her the memories, even if it is to create another universe where the people will live."

"But Eilis, we have to. The people _need_ to live. You forget that we have to watch all that is going on down there, and that it is rather boring watching Voldemort rule." The first one shot back

"Eilis, Lillian, stop arguing. In case you had forgotten, she is _right in front of us_."

The third one hissed at the other two. "Now, either we drop her there with or without a cover, since we already took her. It is her or nothing."

"But Fiona-" Eilis and Lillian protested at the redhead.

"No buts. Since you two can't decide, I will. And I decide that she goes back with a cover. "

"Now, sweetie,"

This was directed towards Hermione.

"You will be placed back in time with memories of a life as the sister of James Potter. You will need to prevent Voldemort from rising as high into power, and this time, we will provide you with where all the Horcruxes are. Good luck!"

With that she turned around and started walking away.

"No! But..."

Hermione didn't have a chance to finish protesting before she was swept away in another flash of white light.

°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—

**A/N: please, give me constructive criticism. And, if you could, links to good stories. **

**Please don't ask me to update as I'm not even supposed to be on the computer right now, and I have no idea when I'll get another chance**


	2. Chapter 2- A second life

_Tick tock goes the clock _

_and what now shall we play?_

_Tick tock goes the clock _

_Now summers gone away_

_Tick tock goes the clock _

_and what then shall we see?_

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_till thou shalt marry me_

_Tick tock goes the clock _

_and all the years they fly_

_Tick tock and all too soon _

_your love must surely die_

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_we laughed at fate and mocked her_

_Tick tock goes the clock _

_even for the Doctor_

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_he cradled her and rocked her_

_Tick tock goes the clock _

_even for the Doctor_

_°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°_

Hermione Grace Potter sat up dizzily in bed as her life literally flashed before her eyes. She sure didn't know getting memories would give her this much of a head ache... But then again, why wouldn't it. She looked through the new memories and looked over at the other bed in her room where her brother James was sleeping, soon to be woken up because she was up. Since they were twins, she realized looking through memory after memory for answers, that they had a twin bond, and could communicate telepathically. It was the morning of August 20, and it was the day before their birthday. James's friend Sirius Black was coming over, as well as his other friend Remus Lupin, also known to Hermione as The Only Sane Boy, though he was rarely over. Remus was more her friend than James's, but since he was a boy... James just called him his... Though since Jamie was her little brother, anything that was his she could claim as hers.

_°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°—°•-•°_

**A/N: I wont post another chapter until someone reviews besides my sister. **

**I know this is short, but I don't have much time to write, So just bear with the short chapters. If you want them longer and further apart, tell me so, otherwise I'm doing it my way. **


	3. Chapter 3- Letters

Hermione Potter had always been close to her brother, and when they had been 8, she remembered, she had thrown a fit as their parents tried to separate them, destroying half the room. Ever since then, they had always shared a room, no matter what anyone said. When they were 9, she had found that she could read auras, and when she was 10, she finally stopped getting headaches when looking at her aura in the mirror, as she had the strongest aura she had ever seen, not that she meant to brag. It appeared that when those three women sent her back, they had added to her magical ability. She could also speak parsletongue, and communicate telepathically with most animals. Because she could understand them, she naturally had many pets. She had two cats, named Luna and Nyx, a kitten named Apollo, a sparrow named Iris, a wolf named Selene, two puppies named Venus and Aphrodite, and naturally, an owl, named Pax.

The next morning, she got up extra early, though she was always the first one up, because she wanted to feed her pets before her brother dragged her downstairs to wait for their Hogwarts letters.

_James is excited enough for both of us. _Hermione thought to herself as poured out mounds of food into the proper bowls.

_I already got in once, no need to be so anxious the second time. _

She started back to her room to wake her brother up. As she got there, however, his voice yelled through their telepathic link.

°Dear sister, where are you? Today is our birthday! Today we get our letters! Get your butt down to breakfast! And-°

°All right, Im coming. No need to get so excited about it. ° She sent back.

Evidently he hadn't been listening, as he just kept on going.

°- Sirius is here, and Remus is coming later, and we have bacon, and theres a pile of presents, and OH MY GOD HERES THE OWLS MIA GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW COME ON COME ON!°

"Hello," she said. " Im standing right behind you, Jamie."

He looked behind him, and saw her.

"Oh, right. I knew that..."

"Right," Hermione replied sarcastically. "Of course you did... Not."

She walked around the table to reach the eggs and bacon that he could've easily reached.

"Thanks a lot for passing the bacon and eggs." She muttered sarcastically.

"Come on Mia, you know you love me." Was James's reply.

"OOH LETTERS!" He yelled as they were dropped onto the table.

"Here, Mia. " He passed her the letter labeled:

"Hermione Potter, Pink Room, Potter Manor"

Hermione took her letter and opened it, already knowing what it would say, though wondering if it would be different than in her time.

It wasn't.

It read:

"Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Deputy Headmistress

Minerva McGonagall"

And then she took out the second page:

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standerd Book Of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory _

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration _

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phillida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potion_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions  
Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

James couldn't wait to go pick out his school supplies, and Hermione couldnt wait to go to the bookstore. After breakfast they flooed to Diagon Alley to meet Sirius and shop.

**A/N: please please please review **

**I always like constrictive criticism...**

**If I get up to 15 reviews I may be inclined to update sooner...**

**or at least 10 reviews? Please?**


	4. Chapter 4- Diagon Alley part 1

For future reference:

°blah°=mindspeak

"blah"=out loud

_'blah'=thoughts_

_Blah_= emphasis

As they stepped (read: fell) out of the fire place in the Leaky Cauldron, James pulled his sister off to see the new broomsticks. Hermione still didn't like flying much but apparently flying was natural for all Potters, and so she was better than Ron ever was.

°Ooh, look at the new cleansweep!° James startrd ranting on about the broom. °

°Mia, you think I could convince Dad to let me have one?° He asked her.

°Doubt it, but you could always try...°

"Dad, can I have the new Cleansweep? Please?" He begged of their father.

"James, you can get it next year. You know that first years aren't allowed brooms, and during winter break you wont have enough time to need one." Their father chastised him.

"Go get your books, you two. And Hermione, no more than twenty books for now. I know," He said as she groaned. "But we need to get all your stuff today, not just books."

She dragged James to Flourish and Blotts to get their books, him resisting every step of the way. Although they were twins, James enjoyed flying and pranking more than her, and she books more than him.

°Mia,° He mindspoke, as they had gotten into the habit of doing when talking to each other. °Cant we please go to Florean Fortescue's before we go to the bookstore?°

°Nope.° she replied to hime smiling nastily. °I knew you would say that, and so I told Sirius we'd meet him at Flourish and Blotts.°

°Evil sister° he muttered.

°I heard that°

°Of course you did, I meant for you to. °

°Brat...°

They walked into the bookstore to find Sirius sitting at a table 'reading' a book.

"Mia," he said hurriedly as they walked in. "See, I'm reading a book. Please don't kill me?"

"Sirius, I know you aren't reading."

"Why do you say that?" Sirius asked her.

"Well, for one, the book is upside down..."

He looked away, defeated, before looking at James.

"So, James, want to go get an ice cream?"

°James…° Hermione growled silently to him.

"Fine Mia. We'll get our books _then_ we'll get ice cream.

When they walked out of the bookstore, Hermione was carrying 20 books, and Sirius was carrying her other 17 for when they got to school, so that her parents wouldn't know she got so many.

A/N: please don't kill me if I don't have more chapters up soon. I have a dance competition and then a bunch of us are camping out outside one person's house, so I might not be able to write


End file.
